Super Yaoi bananas on crack!
by bleachbabe03
Summary: Oh this is a little something me and a Best budd of mine did a few months back cause we were bored iv been trying to upload this months ago but i didn't know i still dont know how i did this well anyways this is a little random-ness from me and misa!


I Dont own anything!

well me and a friend did write thus but thats it!

plez be nice im new!

and review!!!!

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Guest_princesssakura141: *singing* sMinji!!!!!????

Guest_princesssakura141: my love?!?!?!?!

Guest_salinahime93: he said if i give him ichigo and shinji yoai

Guest_salinahime93: then he'll do it

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji:HELL NO!!!!!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:SAME AND SALINA WHERE DID YOU GET THAT

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji:well, maybe if theres peanut butter involved......

Guest_salinahime93: Salina:i hav poeple now get on the bed whith shinji so i can take drity pics

Guest_salinahime93: salina:SOMEONE GET SOME PEANUT BUTTER STAT!

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:peanut butter?

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:whats going on?

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinj;jiff or goober?!?!?!!?

Guest_salinahime93: salina:which you want?

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinji:orihime, u get in there too dont think ur getting out of this....

Guest_princesssakura141: *kon grabbs camera*

Guest_salinahime93: Orihime:Hell! both! ichigo shinji get one the bed and touch each other!!

Guest_salinahime93: salina:orihime calm down

Guest_princesssakura141: ichigo:*sigh* WHY DONT U PEOPLE GET IT ALREADY?!?! I LIKE RUKIA!!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: Orihime:CALM DOWN MY ASS THATS HOT!!

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:*blush*

Guest_princesssakura141: lolz

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:fine ichigo ill take grimmjow we all know he's your fav when you go yaoi

Guest_salinahime93: grimmjow:hell? when did i do yaoi with ichigo?

Guest_salinahime93: *orihime shows grimmjow a ichigrimm pic

Guest_princesssakura141: ichigo:~nice cover story, ichigo....now they'll never suspect the truth~

Guest_salinahime93: grimmjow:ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL MAN!!

Guest_princesssakura141: ichigo:THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: ichigo:we were drunk......

Guest_salinahime93: grimmjow: YOU GOT YOUR MOUTH ON MY-

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:wait is that me? *ponits to toe in pic

Guest_princesssakura141: kon:*grabs ichigo, grimmjow, and the hirako twins and throws them in the hot tub* I DONT GOT ALL DAY!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: gimmjow:i thought that was rukia

Guest_princesssakura141: kon:ORIHIME!!!!! U TOO!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: *THROWS HER IN THE HOT TUB*

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:HELL YES!!

Guest_princesssakura141: kon:*turns on the camera*

Guest_salinahime93: salina:wait i wanna come too!

Guest_princesssakura141: kon:ok, u too.

Guest_salinahime93: salina:WOO

Guest_princesssakura141: kon:but ur not getting paid....

Guest_salinahime93: Salina:shitz....ITS SO WORTH IT!! MOVE OVER ICHIGO!

Guest_princesssakura141: me and rukia:O_o

Guest_salinahime93: sminji:wth salina your in my lap?

Guest_salinahime93: salina:i know

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:hey danielle, u wanna go play connect four?

Guest_princesssakura141: me:sure!

Guest_salinahime93: salina:rukia chii dont leave!

Guest_princesssakura141: me:*peeks out the window too see whats goin on*

Guest_salinahime93: Grimmjow:hehe ichigo if i were you i would not look down

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo;why....oh hell

Guest_salinahime93: Kon:bout time!

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:*plugs her ears and starts singing im a litle teapot*

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:SHUT YP RUKIA YOUR NOT HELPIN

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinji:im gonna go get a poptart.....*starts whistling*

Guest_salinahime93: grimmjow:same

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:shinji you wanna carmel dance

Guest_salinahime93: shinji:sure

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinji:*sigh* i think that 70's show is on.....*turns on tv and puts his arm around rukia*

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:*shoves sMinji to the ground* no way in hell pal.....

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:so..you guys are just gonna leave me here?

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:yep!

Guest_salinahime93: shinji:i got things to do

Guest_princesssakura141: ichigo:guess im all alone.....*turns on jets and continues reading royxed lemons*

Guest_salinahime93: grimmjow:damn im so hungry! ehh one of you chicks feed me!

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinji:HANGING OUT!!!!!!! DOWN THE STREET!!!!! THE SAME OLD THING!!!!! WE DID LAST WEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Guest_princesssakura141: NOT A THING TOO DO!!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:STFU SMINJI!!!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: salina:what the hell sminji?

Guest_princesssakura141: *slaps*

Guest_salinahime93: salina:thanky you

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:yo ichigo, pass that royxed lemon!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: ichigo;*passe*

Guest_salinahime93: Grimmjow:damn got anything good to read*looks over rukia

Guest_princesssakura141: me:*snatches the lemon away from rukia and burns it*

Guest_princesssakura141: me:NO ROYXED!!!!!!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinj: i thought u loved me, danielle??

Guest_salinahime93: salina:here grim i got somethin from shiro i think youll like

Guest_princesssakura141: me:oh but i do......

Guest_salinahime93: grimmgow:shiro ehh hehe me and lina are gonin out cya!

Guest_princesssakura141: doorbell:DING-DONG!!!!!!!!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:ill get it

Guest_princesssakura141: me;DONT EVERYONE GET UP AT THE SAME TIME!!!!~LAZY ASSES~

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:i said i got it misa sit down

Guest_princesssakura141: ~orihime opens the door to reveal.....

Guest_princesssakura141: EDWARD ELRIC!!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: me:*glomps ed*

Guest_salinahime93: Orihime:ed?

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinji:WTF MISA!!!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:im here for the hot chicks

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:hey i know you.....YOU OWN ME MONEY YOU SHORT SON OF A BITCH!

Guest_princesssakura141: *looks at orihimes chest*

Guest_princesssakura141: edward:que?!?!? no speaka-de-english!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:back off im the only i can mess with her boobs! and you own big time!

Guest_princesssakura141: me:oh shuttup ichigo!!!

Guest_salinahime93: *chases ed

Guest_princesssakura141: yer just mad cause he's cute!!!

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:no one asked you misa!

Guest_princesssakura141: orihime:~remembering meeting ed at some club~

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:ichigo calm down before she hurts you....again

Guest_princesssakura141: orihime;I KNOW U!!!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: YER THE GUY!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: ed;listen, i aint ur baby daddy so......

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:what did he do hime..WHAT!

Guest_princesssakura141: orihime: NO UR THE GUY WITH THE ALCHEMY!!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji:OH SNAP!!!

Guest_salinahime93: rukia:you guys are so slow

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji:hey wats up stumpy?!?!?

Guest_princesssakura141: hows u beeeen???

Guest_salinahime93: (misa this would make an awesome ass fanfic)

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:if this guy wasent so tall i'd.....

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:its so nice to see you again*hugs

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:nice rack....

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:there mine hands off!

Guest_salinahime93: rukia:umm wait ichigo wha bout me?

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:~hey that blonde guy's pretty hot~

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:rukia your my monday's

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:orihime's saterday

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:~wow that little black haired chick is acctually shorter than me!!!~

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:*runs up to ed and shakes his hand*

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:then nell,rangiku,lisa,salina,the old dude that works at toco bell

Guest_princesssakura141: hi im rukia!

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:OMG!!!HIS ARM IS MADE OUT OF METAL!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: HE'S A HOLLOW!!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:no duh shrlock

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:a what??

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:yer a hollow!!!!

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:Are you a cyboge?? thats so cool!

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:*sigh*......

Guest_princesssakura141: =_=

Guest_princesssakura141: me:no dipsticks, its automail.....

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:automail?

Guest_princesssakura141: ed;yes.....

Guest_salinahime93: al:yeah

Guest_princesssakura141: wait whared al come from??

Guest_salinahime93: al:hi i just got here^_^

Guest_princesssakura141: me:glomps al*

Guest_princesssakura141: hi honey!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: hove ya been!!!

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:what the hell are you.....

Guest_princesssakura141: sMinji*slaps ichigo* thats rude....

Guest_salinahime93: al:*kisses misa no hand* iv been fine

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji;so.....u guys into yaoi???

Guest_princesssakura141: me:fangasms, then faints

Guest_princesssakura141: me:*fangasms, then faints*

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:OW!*rubs head

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:is she gonna be ok?

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia:yea....

Guest_salinahime93: al:not really its not my thing....yeah she gets like this

Guest_princesssakura141: rukia;*drags misa's lifeless body to the couch*

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:*puts blanket over misa* dont want her to get cold^-^

Guest_princesssakura141: shnji:*grabs a bottle of water to throw on misa*

Guest_princesssakura141: me:WTF SHINJI??!!

Guest_salinahime93: al:i hope she's gonna wake up soon last time-guess thats good to

Guest_salinahime93: al:are you ok misa

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji:sorry, i just wanted to see your beautiful face....

Guest_princesssakura141: misa:yea, thanks al....

Guest_princesssakura141: misa:SHINJI, DONT GIVE ME THAT CRAP!!!!

Guest_princesssakura141: shinji:^_^*

Guest_princesssakura141: ed:yo, misa

Guest_salinahime93: orihime:~hemm i wonder if al knows how to dance~

Guest_salinahime93: ichigo:im going to bed...

Guest_princesssakura141: misa;*turns into happy little dog* YES ED??!!

Guest_princesssakura141: ed: can i get some soda??

Guest_princesssakura141: misa:SURE!!!!

...........................................................................................................................TO BE CONTINUED!.........................................................................................................................................

here this is my first uploud!

ME and a friend got really bored so here yah go

(ohh and misa,danielle ARE THE SAME PERSON AS princesssakura141 and salina is salinahime93)

plez tell what you think!

ohh sMinji is someone me and a friend made up plez dont kill us were bored!


End file.
